Une soirée entre filles, rien que ça?
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: April et Jessica passent leur première soirée entre filles depuis l'incident de Spencer... Yuri, léger lime, AprilXJessica.


Bonjour! Vous êtes surpris de voir une fanfiction sur ce film? Eh bien je l'aurais été aussi... Mais quand une idée me trotte dans la tête, je ne peux pas me retenir de l'écrire. ^^' Alors voilà. OS, yuri, AprilXJessica. Pour un public averti, mais pas trop quand même. ;) Désolée d'avence pour les fautes! :O

* * *

Une soirée entre filles… Pyjamas, films, pizzas, c'était supposé de n'être que ça. Nous avions loué des DVDs, acheté du pop-corn et nous étions rendues chez moi. Mes parents n'étaient pas là, alors la nuit nous appartenait. Nous avions dînés, puis étions montées dans ma chambre pour nous installer devant un palmarès de films d'amour, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire avant.

Depuis toutes petites, Jessica et moi étions les meilleures amies du monde… Des soirées comme celles-là, on en avait vu passer plus d'une ! Mais, cette fois, c'était différent. Tout était différent. Depuis l'incident avec Spencer, je savais que tout allait changer entre nous. Je l'avais embrassée. J'avais embrassée ma meilleure amie ! Quel genre de fou ignorerait ce genre de choses ?

Je savais que cela affecterait notre relation, je ne suis pas débile à ce point. Mais de là à anticiper ÇA… Je crois que personne ne s'attendait à ça. J'avais toujours eu une relation privilégiée avec elle. J'étais sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, son support moral. Mais, depuis notre baiser, j'avais sentit grandir en moi de drôles de désirs pour elle. Désirs qui sont, à ma grande surprise, restés les mêmes après sa re-transformation.

Je m'étais même surprise à penser plusieurs fois que si nous restions seules trop longtemps, je ne pourrais plus répondre de mes actes. Puis, ce que je craignais arriva : Une soirée entre filles. Tout s'était bien passé. J'avais réussi à retenir mes pulsions toute la soirée. Mais quand vint l'heure du coucher, je n'ai pas pu. Elle était là, près de moi, les rayons de la lune qui passaient entre ses cheveux or… Je ne pouvais plus nier : Ce soir, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, je voulais qu'elle soit à moi.

J'avais besoin d'elle. De ses hanches contre les miennes, de ses seins au creux de mes mains… De l'image saisissante de ses boucles aux couleurs du blé collées à son visage plaintif par la moiteur de sa peau… J'avais tout simplement besoin d'elle. J'en tremblais presque. Le seul fait de l'avoir si près de moi et si peu vêtue faisait bouillonner le sang dans mes veines. J'avais chaud, c'en était insupportable.

Alors je l'ai fait… Doucement, je me suis approchée d'elle, j'ai passé mes bras autour de sa taille et j'ai déposé un baiser sur son épaule. Elle ne s'éloiga pas. Je lui en donnai donc un autre, puis un autre… À chaque contact avec sa peau, des centaines de papillons remontaient ma gorge pour aller bourdonner au creux de mon estomac. Contrairement à l'allure désagréable que peux avoir cette métaphore, c'était la plus belle sensation que je n'avais jamais vécue.

Bien sûr, dans l'élan, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter… C'était trop dur pour moi, mes envies mon emportée. Bon, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas repoussé mes avances n'a pas du aider non plus à me ramener à la raison. Et nous voilà, maintenant, à faire ce que même mes rêves n'avaient pas eu l'audace de faire jusqu'à présent. Nous dansions, peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres… Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais elle faisait plus de bruit que jamais je ne l'avais entendue faire auparavant.

Gémissements, plaintes, soupirs… Que de magnifiques sons dont je me contentais amplement. Pourquoi gâcher cette douce aria avec des mots secs et insipides? Des mots que, de toute façon, je n'avais peut-être pas envie d'entendre. Cet instant était magique, jamais je ne pourrais dire le contraire. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser… En ce moment, est-ce à lui qu'elle pensait ?

Ce serait naturel, au fond. C'est son copain après tout. Mais, ne serait-ce que par fierté, l'idée me déplaisait énormément. En cet instant, j'aimais bien penser que j'étais celle qui tenait son esprit captif. Celle à qui elle pensait, celle de qui elle se souviendrait toute sa vie. Billy est un gentil garçon, c'est vrai. Mais, n'empêche que ce n'est pas lui qui l'étreignait en ce moment. Si c'était à lui qu'elle pensait, mon cœur en serait brisé…

Mais tout d'un coup, en réponse à mes inquiétudes, un seul mot susurré vint flotter autour de moi et apaiser mes pensées torturées.

- _April…_

Elle l'avait dit. Enfin, murmuré… Le synchronisme en était étonnant. Je me figeai de surprise un instant.

- _April..?_

Je repris mes esprits et posai les yeux sur Jessica. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et son ton semblait contrarié, languissant. Elle attendait de moi que je continue, elle m'en suppliait. J'étais heureuse. Fière de voir qu'elle m'appartenait réellement, fière de l'emprise que j'avais sur elle. Fière de voir que ce n'était pas le nom de Billy qui franchissait ses lèvres dans un soupir implorant, mais le mien.

Ah, Billy… Pauvre garçon. J'en étais venue à l'haïr tellement je l'enviais. Et j'étais là, maintenant, à faire ce que lui n'avait jamais pu faire. Mais bon, la culpabilité pouvait bien attendre, non ? C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi je penserais à lui alors que elle ne le fait même pas? Alors, je revins enfin à la réalité.

N'ayant plus de main libre, je posai ma joue su la sienne en signe de mon retour dans le monde réel. Je la sentit soupirer de soulagement. Je recommençai alors ces va-et-vient incessants qui semblaient lui faire perdre la tête. Avec mon visage, je fis légèrement dériver le sien vers la droite, obtenant ainsi un total accès à son cou.

J'y fis alors danser ma bouche; mes lèvres, ma langue, mes dents… Je glissais parfois de sa gorge pour descendre mes caresses sur ses seins. Elle soupirait, gémissait et, parfois même, criait. Fort, sans retenue. J'étais douée, faut croire. C'était bizarre, tout me semblait si naturel. J'avançais à l'instinct, et elle avait l'air d'apprécier… Non, c'est sûr, elle aimait vraiment ça. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas simuler.

Vous savez, les frissons qui voyageaient sur sa peau, les tremblements qui secouaient son corps, les spasmes qui la prenaient parfois et qui faisaient s'enfoncer ses ongles dans la chair de mon dos et de ma nuque… J'étais vraiment douée, en fait. Ses fins doigts agrippaient mon cou et ma tignasse blonde qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces pour se retenir de hurler.

Elle me collait à elle, murmurant mon nom encore et encore… J'avais l'impression de devenir folle. Mais se rendait-elle compte? Elle avait, depuis toujours, refuser l'accès à son corps prétextant qu'elle voulait que sa première fois soit spéciale. Et voilà qu'elle me laissait, moi, April, sa meilleure amie, faire tout ce que je voulais avec elle…

Je ne m'en plaignais pas, loin de là, mais je me demandais quand même. Peut-être valait-il mieux tout arrêter. Elle avait un copain et tout… Et puis merde. Voilà, pour être honnête, je m'en foutais un peu en ce moment. J'avais beau être une personne gentille et respectueuse, je n'allais pas laisser passer cette chance à cause d'une inquiétude stupide. Je décidai donc de me concentrer enfin sur ce qui était, jusqu'à ce jour, le plus beau moment de ma vie.

Je replongeai sans hésiter dans cet instant de totale délivrance. J'oubliai jusqu'à l'existence d'un monde tout autour de moi jusqu'à ce que mon nom retentisse une dernière fois dans un cris puissant et prolongé après lequel le corps de mon amour se tendit sous le mien. Ses doigts jusqu'alors enfoncés dans ma peau se déraidirent doucement puis elle s'étendit sur le lit, épuisée.

Son souffle était sonore et saccadé. Le mien aussi, d'ailleurs. Je m'étendis sur elle, morte de fatigue. Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine encore humide de salive et de sueur et fermai les yeux, encore un peu dans les vapes. Elle ramena ensuite la couverture sur mes épaules et commença à jouer dans mes cheveux. Elle avait toujours adoré jouer dans mes cheveux. Elle les caressait et les entortillait entre ses doigts.

- _Pourquoi?_ Demandai-je entre deux souffles courts. _Pourquoi tu m'as laissé faire?_

Je l'entendis ricaner. Elle se pencha ensuite sur moi et embrassa délicatement le dessus ma tête.

- _Pourquoi d'après toi? C'est parce que je t'aime…_

Mes mains flottaient sur les draps. Elle les prit alors dans les siennes et déposa un autre baiser sur un de mes index. Je souris. Elle n'était pas tout à fait consciente, elle non plus. Ce qu'elle venait de me dire, c'était sûrement faux. Enfin, elle m'aimait, c'est vrai, mais pas comme je le voudrais. Je fermai les yeux et m'assoupie tranquillement. Tout de même, j'étais heureuse. Ce sera sûrement faux demain. Demain, elle réalisera et fera comme si de rien était.

Mais ce soir, cette nuit… En ce moment, ici, dans cette chambre… Elle m'aimait. Et pour moi, c'était bien suffisant.

_Fin! =D_

* * *

Eh voilà! Je crais que peu de personnes ne puissent lire cette fic, puisque ce film a, je crois, depuis longtemps été oublié. Mais voilà, je m'en fou un peu. x) Si vous l'avez lu, laissez votre trace! Un petit review ne serait pas méchant. :)


End file.
